Electronic communications have increased dramatically in recent years. These communications rely on combinations of various programs, devices, and networks. Due to the involvement of multiple software and hardware components, issues may arise that are difficult to detect and/or troubleshoot. Thus, it is a challenge to generate and analyze feedback for these electronic communications in a meaningful and accurate manner.